


Why So Blue?

by CrabbyMaiden



Series: Drabbles From Hell [6]
Category: HorrorSwap - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrorswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Author Ruins Everything She Touches, Dark fic, Drabble, Drugging, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gaslighting, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Memory Loss(?), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance?, Stalking, Writer Crab Hijinks, Yandere Sans (Undertale), ah shit here we go again, gdi why do i do this, no beta here just an idiot, plot twist or a dummy author - you decide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrabbyMaiden/pseuds/CrabbyMaiden
Summary: You woke up in an unfamiliar place with an unfamiliar skeleton saying he loves you.You don't remember how you got there - only that he wasn't letting you leave: it wasn't safe outside, after all! How could the Magnificent Sans let something happen to someone as precious as you?And if he had to break you to keep you...? Well... He was good at putting things back together!A Dark Underswap Fic.[Each chapter will have 10 drabbles and each drabble should have about 100 words, though it varies depending on what program it's pasted in ಠ_ಠ]
Relationships: Sans (Horrorswap)/Reader
Series: Drabbles From Hell [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590916
Comments: 33
Kudos: 211





	1. Fuzzy Start

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *Finishes "Fresh Start".* Mmm... Ah yes, now sounds like a good time to take a break for a day or two before working on the other stories I have posted.  
> My Brain: lolol remember that yandere underswap idea?  
> Me: _BITCH NO_  
>  My Brain: =)
> 
>   
> ~~Honestly at this point, I'm surprised people haven't booted me out of the fandom for all the garbage I write lmao~~
> 
> As always, mind the tags on this, dearies~ It's not going to be a long fic, but it _is_ going straight to hell <3

  
  
You woke up in an unfamiliar room with a headache pounding behind your eyes.

Shivers wracked your body as the cool air ghosted over your clammy skin, but your brain felt too fuzzy to understand what was going on. You didn't recognize that ceiling, nor did you recall your bedding ever feeling so soft and luxurious. 

Where were you and how did you get there?

The answer was elusive, save for the vague memory of stopping on your way home from work to get dinner and being served by a waiter with star shaped eyes.

You couldn't remember leaving the restaurant.

***

Exhaustion drew your eyes shut again, but you struggled against it. Somewhere in the back of your head, you knew you should be panicking, but the thought was slippery and escaped you as you relaxed into a fitful sleep.

It felt like you had only blink, but when you opened your eyes again, the lighting in the room had shifted into something darker. Eerier. Like something dangerous was lurking just beyond the edges of your vision.

You were so _tired_ and felt so sick, but you managed to roll your head to the side.

Starry eyes carefully regarded you.

***

In your feverish haze, you couldn't keep your eyes open for more than a few seconds at a time and trying to speak only emphasized how parched your throat felt. Cracked whimpers bubbled up and your fingers blindly searched the covers for _anything_ that could help you.

Gloved hands gently raised your torso up and guided a cool glass of water to your lips, allowing you to sip at it groggily.

It was a minor relief in your disoriented and uncomfortable state, but it helped somewhat. 

You were asleep again by the time you were laid back against the pillows.

***

Someone was caressing your cheek.

Their movements were feather light, as if they were afraid you would break if they pressed too hard. You were trembling, both from the sickly chills and a fear of who it might be or what they might do.

When they palmed both of your cheeks, you automatically flinched, unsure of what they were going to do.

"Oh, Starlight, No Need To Be Afraid... I'll Take Care Of You From Now On!"

The voice was deep and soothing, but its words made your heart race in terror.

You had no idea who it could be.

***

You were afraid.

Afraid of what was happening, afraid of where you could be, afraid of who was in the room with you. You wanted to run home and hide under the covers to escape the situation you had found yourself in.

"Shh... It's Alright, Starlight... I Know It's Scary," the voice rumbled and thumbs traced your lips. "But I'm Here! I Won't Let Anything Bad Happen To You!"

You didn't trust it. While your senses felt dulled and your body was weak, your instincts still screamed at you that something was wrong. 

"It Will Be Okay... I'm Here Now!"

***

Curiosity finally got the best of you and you forced your heavy eyelids open, blearily squinting at whoever was holding your face.

A skeleton Monster with vivid blue eyes was watching you as he smiled and traced your jawline with a frightening amount of gentleness. He was dressed in a grey military uniform - complete with shoulder pauldrons - and a bandanna was tied around his neck to give him an almost innocent appearance.

He perked up upon seeing your eyes open and he swooped in to press a swift, yet chaste kiss to your lips. "STARLIGHT! ARE YOU FULLY AWAKE NOW?"

***

You stared, startled that this _stranger_ had just kissed you and confused as to why he was even in the same room as you. Was this a joke? A horribly sick and twisted joke set up by your friends?

He seemed oblivious to your distress and pulled you up to lean against his chest as he fluffed your pillows. "I WAS BEGINNING TO WORRY THAT I GAVE YOU TOO MUCH MEDICINE!"

The skeleton settled you on the pillows so that you were sitting up, but you could only croak, "W-what?"

The look he gave you was sympathetic. "YOU'RE SICK, LOVE!"

***

"S-sick?"

His eyes dimmed, but his smile remained in place, though it seemed to sag with sadness. "YOU WEREN'T ACTING RIGHT, STARLIGHT! I _HAD_ TO DO IT."

You shifted and brought your arms up to push his hands off, but he caught your wrists and started pressing kisses to them. His grip remained firm, refusing to let you jerk away as he gazed at you through hooded eyes.

"S... Stop..." You were so _scared_ and confused, feeling more and more like you were in a horror movie. "S-stop it..."

"IT'S OKAY! YOU JUST NEED HELP," he told you. " _MY_ HELP!"

***

You felt like you were going to be sick and continued weakly trying to pull your hands away from his mouth. It made him grasp both wrists in one hand so he could shush you and wipe at the tears that were beginning to form.

"It's Okay, I Promise! I Won't Hurt You," he cooed. "I _Love_ You!"

The words made you feel sick, adding a whole new layer of fucked up to the situation. You didn't know who he was, where you were or _why_ you felt so weak, but you wanted out.

Though he didn't seem to care.

***

You began to sob and babble, begging and pleading for him to stop and let you go home. You told him you didn't know him - that you didn't want anything to do with him.

He took it all in stride and climbed onto the bed, forcing you to lay against his chest as he hummed to comfort you, "I Know, I Know... It'll Be Okay! I Know You're Upset..."

Again, you told him to let you go home and tried to pull away from him.

He held you all the tighter and kissed your hair. "BUT STARLIGHT: YOU _ARE_ HOME!

  
  



	2. Don't Remember? Don't Think On It

You weren't sure when you fell asleep again.

Forming thoughts was still equivalent to wading through a bog and your eyes felt _so_ heavy... Fevered chills still wracked your body and even the slightest of movements drained you of what little energy you had.

It was much easier to just allow yourself to dreamlessly sleep, but the thought of starry eyes watching you made you anxious. What if the skeleton did something while you were asleep? How could you be so stupid as to fall asleep _now_?

Dragging your eyes open, you realized he was still holding onto you tightly.

***

The skeleton brushed his knuckles down the side of your face with a content smile as he whispered reverently, "I Can't Believe You're Finally Home..."

_Home._

You knew you didn't recognize where you were: "home" was a shitty apartment on the south side of town. You didn't know him or why he held you like an old lover as he played with your hair.

"W-who...?"

His gentle smile gained an unexpected edge like he was trying to hold back something darker. "You Don't Remember?"

You shook your head, wincing when the arm holding you to him squeezed you too tightly.

***

"But... You _Should_ Remember Me! I'm The Magnificent Sans, After All! How Could You _Forget_?"

You whimpered and cringed away from him as best you could. His arm was like a steel beam that was slowly crushing your ribs and constricting your air flow, making you wheeze pitifully.

Realizing what he was doing, "Sans" loosened his grip somewhat and tilted your chin up so you would look at him. "Do You Really Not Remember Me?"

Again, you shook your head.

He frowned thoughtfully. "Perhaps The Medication Has A Side Effect... We've Been Together For So _Long_... This Isn't Like You."

***

He was speaking nonsense, but it placed the tiniest seed of doubt in the back of your mind. Was it possible to be so sick you forgot where you were and who you were with? You were so _certain_ that you didn't know him, but... What if you were _wrong_?

"Medicine...?" Your tongue felt like lead, making it hard to talk without a slur. "Sick...?"

His frowned softened, but his grip did not. "Oh... Starlight... You've Been Ill A Very Long Time... But Don't Worry! I Am Here To Help!"

You stared blankly, resisting the urge to close your eyes.

***

Were you really sick for a long time? Your body _did_ feel off, like you were finally coming out of a funk, but at the same time... A quick peek around the room revealed no signs of medical equipment - wouldn't you be hospitalized if you were really that sick? Or maybe... You were sick, but not to the extreme that you needed constant professional care?

Sans sighed, finally removing his arm from around you so he could hold your face between his hands. "I Can See You're Getting Worked Up, Starlight... We'll Talk About It When You're Feeling better, Okay?"

***

"But-"

"Ah-Ah!" A finger pressed against your lips, startling you into silence. "It Wouldn't Do You Any Good To Stress About It Now. I Can Give The Doctor A Call To Ask For An Opinion While I Prepare You Lunch!"

Smoothly, Sans shifted you off his chest to lay you against the pillows so he could climb off the bed - and you were glad to be away from him, truly, but you had _questions_. Sure, he said he was going to call a doctor, but how would that help you know? Could you even believe he was telling the truth?

***

You watched him scratch his chin in thought as he stood next to the bed and flinched when he moved to readjust you so that you were tucked under the covers. Each time you would try to voice your protest, he would shush you, quoting that you shouldn't let yourself get stressed in your current state.

But not knowing what was going on _was_ stressing you out and you couldn't tell if he was either too stupid to notice or if he was intentionally trying to avoid talking about it.

"HOW ABOUT SOME SOUP? THAT SHOULD PERK YOU RIGHT UP!"

***

Sans booped your nose with a chuckle before turning and walking from the room, but you didn't have the strength to be annoyed about it. Your body was teetering on the edge of falling asleep again, so with a fair amount of struggle, you forced yourself to sit up more so you could get a better look at your surroundings.

The room looked like something out of a magazine, appearing to only have bland, yet fashionable furniture for the sake of filling space. Paired with the stark white walls and neutral tones of the decorations, everything felt... Sterile.

Unfamiliar.

Frightening.

***

Shakily, you struggled to push the covers off your legs so you could swing them over the edge of the bed. Nausea coiled in your stomach the more you thought about what was going on and your mind was to racing to conclusions. 

Something wasn't _right._ Was this stranger dangerous? _Was he going to kill you?_

You attempted to stand, but your legs quivered and gave out, sending you to the ground. Tears stung your eyes as your lungs constricted in panic, leaving you wheezing and gasping for air.

How were you going to leave if you couldn't even _stand_?

***

Hysterical sobs shook your shoulders and made the roiling churning in your gut feel so much _worse_. You didn't know what to do or what to believe and each time your groggy mind failed to provide an answer, the more you spiraled emotionally.

"S-STARLIGHT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE FLOOR? WHY ARE YOU _CRYING_?"

You didn't dare look at _him_ and hugged yourself as you shuddered. What could you even say? You felt caged and as far as you knew, _he_ was your jailer. 

Blue boots stepped into your line of sight, but all you could do was vomit.

  
  



	3. Are You The One Who Is Wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes, the plot twist that nobody asked for and was probably obvious loool

  
  
The skeleton gasped and hurriedly set down a bowl before he rushed to your side: pointedly ignoring the way you flinched back in favor of crouching beside you. He forced you to look at him and held your head in place so he could press his forehead against your own to check your temperature.

"Starlight... You Should Have Told Me You Felt Nauseous."

Your head spun and throbbed as you coughed violently and terror induced shivers wracked your body. He pulled back from you with a start and his star shaped eyes flickered in worry before completely fading to black.

***

"It's Alright," Sans consoled you and gathered you into his arms. "Let's Get You Cleaned Up And Back Into Bed-"

You let out a distressed noise and shoved against his chest, writhing in an attempt to get him to put you down, but he simply adjusted his grip and headed for the door. He wasn't even _phased_ ! Why- why couldn't he leave you _alone_!?

"Please, You're Only Making This Harder On Yourself!"

You wanted to scream at him, to shout in his face to make him understand how _scared_ you felt, but the noise only came out as incoherent blubbers.

***

Sans took you into a bathroom, propping you up on the toilet while he dampened a hot washcloth to wipe your face. It made you feel like a child as he dabbed at your mouth and brushed your teeth _for_ you, no matter how hard you protested. The skeleton would simply shush you and hold you still by griping your jaw all while cooing praise and encouragement.

"You're Doing Great, Starlight!"

The tears made your blurry vision worse and you weakly tried to pry his hand off your face - only for him to intertwine your fingers with a dreamy hum.

***

For a moment, he marveled at your linked hands and lightly squeezed them as if to test the squishiness of your flesh before tracing a gloved finger down the length of your arm. His face was full of awe and wonder, like someone examining a new toy they got for Christmas and he gripped you all the tighter when you attempted to shrink away.

"No No No... Please... Don't Be Scared Of Me, My Love," Sans pleaded and lurched forward to wrap his arms around you. "I Won't Hurt You... You're Safe Here! I Only Want What's Best For You!"

***

It was hard to resist falling into a sense of security from hearing what _sounded_ like genuine sincerity in his voice. You were so frightened right now, you _wanted_ to just melt into his arms and let go of the anxiety that was winding up inside of you.

As Sans stroked your hair and murmured soothing words, you wondered if it would really be so bad to trust him. He hadn't done anything to hurt you and he was being _so_ kind and gentle with you now... It made you wonder if what he had been saying was actually true.

***

After what felt like ages, you slowly relaxed against him, allowing yourself the comfort his embrace offered. It was a brief reprieve from fear driven thoughts, but it felt marginally better to let it go, even for just a moment.

Sans leaned back and clapped his hands on your shoulders with a bright smile. "There! Don't You Feel Much Better?"

You did feel a bit calmer, yes, but that didn't mean you were any less on edge. The fear was still _there_ , but you were so dazed, tired and confused that you didn't have the energy to fight.

So you _didn't._

***

"Now That You're Feeling Better, Let's Get Some Food In You!"

You tried to tell him that your stomach felt too queasy for you to want to eat anything and that you weren't sure you could keep it down. It made his seemingly permanent smile waver towards a frown and you weren't sure if it was your imagination, but his eyes seemed to gain a reddened tint at the mere idea of a refusal.

"Don't Be Silly," he told you as he picked you up. "A Little Food Always Makes Me Feel Better!"

His tone didn't allow for an argument.

***

Sans returned you to the bedroom and helped you settle against the headboard so you remained in an upright position while he fetched the bowl of soup. He chattered constantly - from talking about the pillows to the weather: the words just fell from his mouth in a steady, chipper stream and you couldn't help but stare at your hands to avoid eye contact.

He was so _bright_ and _certain_ that you knew each other... Were you actually the one in the wrong?

"I Made This With All My Love, Starlight," he said as he brought a spoonful to your mouth..

***

You hesitated to accept it, your mind rushing through a thousand scenarios where it was a _stupid_ idea, but he was watching you with such an earnest expression... The doubt made your resolve crumble a bit and you wondered if you were overreacting to everything: he said you were _sick_ , so surely that would explain everything...? 

Sans smiled when you reached for the spoon, but drew back with a chiding voice, "Why Don't I Help You? You Might Spill It..."

His reasoning made sense, considering how badly your hands were shaking, and you opened your mouth to accept it.

***

The (seemingly) vegetable soup was deliciously savory, but light enough that you didn't worry about it immediately coming back up.

"I Grew The Ingredients Myself," Sans explained before he dove into how he made it.

For a moment, you found it endearing, but the whispers in the back of your mind hissed _don't trust him_. You continued eating silently, but remained contemplative as he spoke of plans of having you assist with his garden someday.

When you finished, he turned to take the dishes to the kitchen and you finally noticed the massive hole in the back of his skull.

**Author's Note:**

> I run a writing/art discord server, so if you're interested in joining it for positive encouragement, please see [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrabbyMaiden/profile) for more details! <3


End file.
